The Symphony Orchestra of Ikebukuro
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: The Symphonic Orchestra of Ikebukuro is the family of Durarara, the characters compared to music and feelings... The flea and the dog. The quiet and the loud. The distraught and emotional. Let's just let them sing their songs of self and let it ring...


**Hello all. Konichiwa! ~ I felt like writing another one-shot. Only for Durarara, I guess. I've wanted to post some Durarara stuff before, but I'm still working on it. I also have many projects going. So, I thought it would be nice to take a break and compare the Durarara cast of characters to something. And look what I chose! An orchestra. It kind of makes sense in a way... Lol.. Anyway, I did not include every character from the series. That'd be a lot more. I might do that though if I get good reception from this. Umm... I don't own any of the characters. I just own this idea.. The characters belong to their respectful owners, authors, artists, and such. Hope you enjoy. ~**

* * *

><p>It was simple, simple and clean. He was the flea, and he was the dog. Fleas and dogs go hand and hand in the animal world, but in Shizuo's world it only went angry. The anger, the rage, the sight of seeing the flea's awful smirks and smiles, it all made the picture smeared. Smeared across the painting of a little place in Tokyo called Ikebukuro.<p>

It would be like one day when Shizuo was minding his own business. Just walking, or following Tom-San. Doing his job, smoking a cigarette. It would almost be serene; seeing the man who was the most feared in Ikebukuro just walking or smoking. In musical terms he was the fortissimo of the orchestra of Ikebukuro.

But then, what was the flea in musical terms? Perhaps he was the capriccioso? Always lively and with what one might call 'playful' banter. Even so, there was much more to the flea than that, the flea known as Izaya Orihara. The one true enemy of Mr. Heiwajima.

Even Izaya's name fit him. To a true extent, he really does watch the people as his name so means. Isaiah, Izaya… So, crude, and cheery. Perhaps even a mortifying figure in this world.

There were many characters and notes in this orchestral song of Tokyo. Maybe the pianissimo was a girl in high school, one that controlled the mysterious blade known as Saika, Anri Sonohara. She was quiet and stealthy, but ever so noticed with sweet amore.

A golden-brass instrument could be the familiar Masaomi Kida. Filled with some amount of anger against the capriccioso for certain historical events in his past. But he could also be quiet and laid back, relaxed and cheerful like a saxophone instrument.

Then there was the true owner of the Dollars, Mikado Ryuugamine. A boy with an interesting name, frequently mistaken for Kirigamine, a brand of air conditioners. Yes, he was quiet like his friend, Anri, and perhaps even a tiny bit gusty like his other friend, Masaomi. But often he would be like neither of them. He'd be more himself: a tiny bit quiet, perhaps even shy in some aspects. But if he had the confidence, if he had the confidence he could do many things. Especially when his hands so happen to be over a computer, or maybe even a pen.

There also was the serious note, Namie Yagiri. A decrescendo, diminuendo? She would certainly take her loving rage out on Izaya's television with a glass of water. She mostly kept to herself, but her anger would not quell so much with a certain girl who loved her brother.

The lager bursts of music would have come from her control of the Yagiri company, but alas it was bought out. And Namie slowed in her issues, dealing with Mr. Orihara, being his… Secretary. The woman didn't particularly care for the job too much, but it was certainly better than doing nothing while she would have dissolved under her lacking of love for Seiji Yagiri, her younger brother, with his new 'girlfriend' Mika Harima.

There was also the hidden one, the one hiding under masks of personality illusions while being disgusted with humanity. His name was Aoba Kuronuma. Blue, Aoi, Azure, Lapis Lazuli, Cobalt, Cerulean, Cyan, Blu, Azzurro, it was all the same but in different shades. Much like Aoba himself. Masks of blue, sharks and fish, what did it matter at the moment? If blue was a note, a sound, so dull and round, what could it be? Perhaps a rhapsody when bright and cheerful, perhaps with a bit of depressing dolente…

Who else was there? Come on and make some sound now, don't enrage the fortissimo now. And try not to play with the capriccioso so much, just let him be. Try not to hit too many sharp notes while playing in pianissimo, you might just get cut. Yes, the saxophone is heavy and burdened, don't let it fall! Something might break! Try to use a decrescendo like it says on your music sheet, if not it could be too much! Ah, what a nice rhapsody, and there goes the saddening allure of the dolente..

And this is what we get with the quaint music of Ikebukuro. Let it play softly in the background, or let it flare up when action arises. How sweet and joyful, the gaudioso and such. Let us leave this great music 'a bene placito', shall we? After all, it's best to leave it up to the performer. They do know what they are doing.

And with that I say, adieu. The sweet music of this town, this city of many, shall be left to play: if ever so gently, calming, and peaceful. Or perhaps loud, boisterous, and rowdy. Chow!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. ~ Like I said before, I do not own any of the characters. Just the idea of the orchestra thing. ~ ~<strong>


End file.
